The present disclosure relates to a device for carrying portable articles, for example, cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, portable media players, tools, beverage containers, and water bottles; where the device can be secured to a belt, strap, or harness that is optionally worn by a wearer.
Portable articles, such as smart phones or mobile media devices, are often small enough to fit into a garment worn by a wearer, for example, pants, vest, or jacket pockets. While it can be convenient for the wearer to store the portable article in their garment, there may be one or more disadvantages for doing so. For example, the portable article may be difficult to access when the wearer is sitting; or the article may not be securely retained and can slip out of the garment when the wearer moves or changes positions.
Alternatively, a wearer can carry the portable article in a body-worn portable article carrier, for example, a belt-worn holster secured to the wearer's belt by a spring-loaded clip. Many of the presently available body-worn article carriers suffer from one or more deficiencies. For example, the spring-loaded clip of some belt-worn holsters can become loose, or fatigue and break through the stress of daily use. In addition, the spring-clip can be rigid and bulky; this can make the holster uncomfortable to wear. Even belt-worn article carriers that do not utilize spring-loaded clips can also potentially be uncomfortable due to the bulk, thickness, and rigidity of their design.